SS Episode 2607
Sesame Street: 2607 Plot: Ruby's Rain Experiment Air Date: May 9, 1989 Season: Season 20 (1988-1989) Sponsors: T, V, 4 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|David welcomes the viewer to Sesame Street, hears thunder, and recalls that he heard on the weather report that it was going to rain. He notices Ruby standing outside, and suggests to her that she come into Hooper's to get away from the rain. She declines, because she's doing a scientific experiment: she's wondering what will happen if she stands in the rain. David says she'll get wet, but she insists on finding out for herself. David shrugs, and goes inside. Luis and Susan give her the same answer, but she still wants to conduct her experiment: "Scientists are brave!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Just then, sure enough, it starts to rain, and Ruby gets wet. She feels proud! "Isn't science the best?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Dr. Nancy Einstein shows how the brain works. Artist: Bruce Cayard |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Spaceship Surprise The crew lands on the Planet TR, where they are greeted by Trevor Trout. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mr. Tweak can't sleep because his neighbor above snores, and his neighbor below sneezes. Artist: Abe Levitow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Footage of a baby learning to walk. Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ruby observes that she looks and feels wet from standing in the rain. She then comes up with a new experiment idea: to see if she will get wetter if she keeps standing in the rain. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Four break-dancers dance. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Hortense counts four ants. Artist: Michael Sporn |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Caveperson Days Caveperson Bert invents a window so that he and Ernie can see outside without going all the way to the cave's exit. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|V for violin |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl watches her dad shave his face. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|While Ruby conducts her second experiment, the Count, who is counting raindrops, bumps into her. Luis tells The Count to come over to have lunch with him at Hooper's, but he's busy counting raindrops, so he asks for a "rain check." Ruby then gets the idea to count raindrops for him while he has lunch with Luis. The Count likes this idea, so he tells Ruby that he left off counting at 5,400,192 - and Ruby realizes she can't count past 40. She then gets an idea ... |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|After lunch, the Count returns to Ruby to see how many raindrops she's counted. Since Ruby couldn't count as high as he can, she used a bucket to gather up the raindrops - but all they see in the bucket is water. The Count is sad when he realizes the raindrops are gone, but feels better when he sees the many buckets Ruby put out in the courtyard ... |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T es para telefono |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In stop-motion, a boy makes landscapes out of sand and water |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Dee Williams and Mr. Honker count backwards from 10 to 1. Mr. Honker has to blow his nose before he can honk the last number. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|At night, Elizabeth counts five lights going on and off. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ruby confirms her earlier query: if she stands out in the rain longer, she will get wetter. She decides that her third experiment will be a repeat of her second one. Meanwhile, The Amazing Mumford is looking for his magic wand, when Ruby offers to help him. He explains that it's skinny, round, and looks like a stick. She brings back something that fits that description - an umbrella, which isn't what he's looking for. She runs off, and brings back his wand, which he uses as his own umbrella. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #4 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Slide puzzle - elephant |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sneak Peek Previews Telly and Oscar watch "The Last Emperor," and give opposing reviews of it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A detective decides to exercise on a slow day, as a crook attempts to get rid of him. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ruby announces that she will continue to conduct her rain experiment while playing baseball with Herry. Herry finds it hard to swing the bat while holding his umbrella. If he puts it down, he'll get wet, and it would be even harder if Ruby held the umbrella for him. Ruby then gives him an umbrella-hat which he can wear on his head while they play baseball. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|They start playing their game. Herry hits a home run, which results in a broken window. Ruby suggests they play "Go Fish" instead |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Alphabet Dancers form the letter V. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|For Show-and-Tell, Bert sings a song about his rock. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T for typewriter and toe Artist: John Korty |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A group of kids pick apples in an orchard, and take them into the cider mill to make apple cider. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ruby fills the viewer in on her ongoing wetness experiment, and Hoots invites her to listen to the music that the rain makes as it hits the concrete, the ironing, and the trash can. "Nature is doin' some jammin' today," he remarks. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T is for Television |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: The Taming of the Shoe "Grovero" is accompanied by a talking shoe, whom he convinces to cooperate with him and help him get to the Padua Mall. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fireworks Alphabet |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man teaches his dog Rover how to read the word SIT. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The rain has finally stopped. Ruby tells Susan, Luis, and David all the things she found out today. Luis gives her a towel, but she doesn't need one - she can shake off the water like a dog (getting everyone in her path wet). The others leave to dry themselves off, and Ruby announces the sponsors. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide